


Thief Lords fan art

by BairnSidhe



Series: Art Gifts [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scene from Bofur1’s Hurkumalak—Armor of Hands.  You requested it be drawn and I have attempted to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief Lords fan art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hurkumalak—Armor of Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808707) by [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1). 




End file.
